The promise of April 14th
by Canelle
Summary: Even if she's driven out the Hyuga clan, Hinata can always count on Neji. She knows it. But when she comes to ask him, It's already too late. The new Akatsuki member has started to act. Complete story.
1. Chapter 1

_NdA: Still a Hyuga story, it's a true obsession for me...-- Warning: Adult Neji-Hina, violence. _

**The promise of April 14th **

This day, the April 14th, I made a promise to myself. And I would hold it. My name is Shinu, don't forget it.

**- Neji POV- **

In the garden of the Hyuga family manor, the spring flowers are just opening their corollas. My cousin Hinata looks at them with her large white eyes shining with admiration. She planted them and now the flowers answer all her waitings. They are splendid. Unconscious of the events which are preparing in the corridors of the manor, Hinata selects carefully a plant and puts it in a small pot. Then she brings it to me.

Hinata: " Here, Neji Nii-san, it's for your new home. It's my gift for your installation."

I take the plant and I smile in return. In this hard and severe house, there is only Hinata who is so nice and so soft... so beautiful. I recently moved in an apartment in the town center. Since I enter in the Safety Brigade of the Village, I must be ready to intervene at every moment. But the secondary Hyuga manor is too far from the town center, I lost too much time and I ended up moving. And then I wanted some independence and freedom.

Hinata gathers the tools for gardening and want to return in the house. My heart tightens. She seems so innocent. She doesn't see that a drama will soon arrive undoubtedly, and I can do to protect her. The only thing that I can do... When she passes in front of me, I take her by the wrist and I draw her. She's now very close to me and I can whisper to her : "whatever it happens, Hinata-sama, I would always be here for you. Don't forget."

Her hair caress my cheek and her odor seizes me. But although the desire is strong, I don't allow myself to pose my lips on her white cheek. I release her quickly. She looks at me leaving, anxious by my words.

**- Ext. POV-**

With small quiet steps, Hinata moves towards the training room of combat where her father made her call. Through the walls, she can see that she's already here, with Hanabi and the grandmother. With her heart beating and trying to keep good figure, Hinata sit facing her father.

Hiashi: "Hinata, our family took a decision about you."

With her lowered eyes, she waits, trembling until the decision falls.

Hiashi: "You don't seem to be able to progress more, and your level is insufficient to maintain the power of our clan. Consequently, we decided to drive you out of the clan and to name Hanabi heiress. From now on, you aren't anymore a Hyuga. You must have left the manor before this evening."

The face white of incomprehension, Hinata raised the head to look at her impassive father, then Hanabi who sit proudly at his side. Without a word, too shocked to speak, Hinata rises and leaves the room. Like a sleepwalker, she goes to her room and takes a bag in a wall cupboard. She starts to put some clothing inside, then suddenly stops. The bag falls on the ground and Hinata runs outside of her room, the tears beading in her eyes. Always running, she leaves the manor definitively.

**- Shinu POV- **

There, the situation changed in Hyuga's family. Now, they are much more vulnerable, but they don't know it yet. I can start to move quietly.

**- Neji POV- **

Since one week, Hinata was driven out of Hyuga family, and I don't have any news of her. I'm anxious. She takes nothing with her when she leaved, neither clothing, nor money... but I think that she has her own bank account . She's a far-sighted girl. When I see our Hokage Tsunade in the corridor of our Headquarter, I ask her if she has news about Hinata. Anger briefly passes on her face, but she regain her composure and answers me laconically: "Hinata now has the name of Mau and she's working."

I don't question her more. Hinata Mau, it's a pretty name. But I would like to know how she feel, now that her family given her up. She must feel very alone. Does she forget what I said to her?

**- Shinu POV-**

Lastly, they contacted me. I'm the one who is necessary to replace one of their member, recently dead in an operation. I arrange with my new partner to organize our work. What a strange coincidence, he carries the same headband as me. In a certain manner, we feel that we will get along well. My hatred is as cold as the ice, he like this kind of feeling.

I awake in his arms in the morning and I take my turn of duty while he falls asleep, his hot body against mine. When he will wake up, I will leave for my first mission with Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Neji POV-**

Ones after the others, I mark the days on the calendar on the wall. I still didn't see Hinata again. I sought her many time in the streets during my patrols without never managing to find her. What does she do? Where is she? I miss you so much, Hinata.

Today, I didn't see Hinata anywhere and I return at home the evening, alone. Just when I'm in my bath, I hear a short ring sounds at my door. I grab my bath-robe in haste and I go to open.

Neji: "Hinata!"

She's here, right here in front of my door, twisting her hands. I detail her with a quick glance, and my heart tighten. She lost weight, her face is slim and black rings lead her eyes. Sadness can be read in her glance and her attitude.

Neji: "Hinata... enter. The living room is just here. "

She advances in the apartment with hesitant step. Under the light of the corridor, I finally notice her unusual clothing . A split black skirt and a top letting appear the fine lace of her undergarment below. Seeing her with this kind of clothes is strange. I guide her to the living room, I make her sit and bring a cup of tea to her. she still don't say a word.

Neji: " Hinata, how are you? "

Hinata: "F... fine . I have... a good work."

Neji: "I'm glad to see you, I sought you without never seeing you..."

Hinata: "I work ...during the night... and often outside."

Neji: "You do missions outside the village? They aren't too dangerous?"

Hinata: "N-no.. It's not a very dangerous work too... I seldom need to fight."

Neji: "You're rather a spy?"

Hinata: "Yes, Yes it's that."

A constrained silence settles. I don't dare to evoke the subject of the Hyuga family. Now that I see her, I understand that she suffered much from it and that she still suffers. I think that she has something to say to me, but that she doesn't dare to speak. I must make her enough in confidence to speak. If she leaves without having said what she wants to say to me, I am not sure that she will go to see me a second time.

Neji: "You remember, Hinata? I said to you that I would always be here for you. You can rely on me. No matter what happened, I will help you and I will support you. Say me what worries you, Hinata."

She looks at me with an anxious face and she ends up saying with a very small voice: "Neji... I... I am pregnant."

Neji: "What?"

Under the surprise, I stand in a jump causing a movement of retreat of her. Hinata... my small Hinata... it's not possible! She's... so pure, so nice... As she still moves back, frightened, I catch her by the shoulders and I ask her with force: "It's who? How did it happen? Tell me!"

Hinata lowers her head: "I... I don't know who... I... I'm in the Night brigade."

The Night brigade, this word makes me shiver. I know this brigade, it's one of the masked brigades of our Village, one of the brigade in which the identity of the members aren't known publicly. But contrary to the prestigious Anbus, the members of Night never appear in public sight nor in the official ceremonies of the village. They are never seen. Because the Night brigade is the brigade of the prostitutes and the courtiers, the men and the women who use their charm and their body in the missions. They are often infiltrated in the strategic brothels, the royal palaces, the harems. Spy, information, moral weakening of the enemies... Although their work is essential, we never speaks about them.

Neji: "You... you... you are... in the Night brigade?"

Hinata: "Y... yes. Normally, we takes drugs for not being... but that didn't work on me... and I don't know who..."

Upset by this news, I hug Hinata against me with force. Hinata, my poor small Hinata... in this hard brigade, with difficult work... obliged to offer her body... I tremble of dislike to this idea. She feels it. She makes slip her arms on my side to hug and caress gently my back. The soft contact of her hands makes me quiver.

Hinata: "Don't worry... I'm fine. All is fine. It's not a so horrible work, and the other members of the brigade are very nice with me. We are a very welded brigade "

She raises her eyes towards me and smiles. She tries to reassure me. She is always so sensitive to the feelings of others, understanding them with only one glance and always finding the right mean to answer when timidity doesn't paralyse her.

Neji: "But Hinata, you who are so shy..."

Hinata: "It's fine... because we wear a mask. I am not afraid anymore by the glance of the others when I wear my mask. And when I... work... I am... somebody of other. Make up, disguised, often transformed... it doesn't frighten me."

I continue to tighten her against me, as to keep her safe from this hard world. Her hands which cherishes me with tenderness and her body pressed against mine starts to wake up other fires inside me and I let her go quickly not to yield. Hinata step aside a little without seeming disturbed by my reaction. It's right, she must know how to control this kind of situation.

Neji: "I... I... hm... the baby... is ... for when?"

Hinata: " February, the doctor thinks."

Thus since... 3 months. I don't know well biology, but I know that she will have to stop working someday. Can she still do a work of seduction with a huge belly? Then she will be without resources... and if ever she faints, or feel bad?

Neji: " Hinata... listen... hmm... come to live here. I have some free place. I'll install you a room."

Hinata: "Neji... I..."

Neji: "You came here because you needed assistance, or no? All alone, it's too dangerous. I prefer to have you close to me to take care of you, Hinata."

Hinata: "Neji.. Oh Neji, thank you."

I see her smiling with heat, relieved, reassured and that charms me. Suddenly, she jumps to my neck! Surprised, I butt against the settee behind me when I try to find my balance. We fall both on the settee, the small body of Hinata leaned on mine. I can see her breast sheathed with black lace by the opening of her small top just above me... and her white thigh leaving her narrow skirt... just near my hand.

Whereas my confused spirit wonders whether she does it intentionally, her lips starting to caress mine bring me the answer. She wants to... I try to push her back: "Hinata.. we can't... we are of the same family..."

Her white eyes hang mine abruptly, I see like a flame which vibrates in her glance when she answers me firmly: "No. We aren't in the same family. I am not Hyuga. I am Mau."

Her family disavowed her. She disavowed her family. Normal... But it doesn't arrange my business... to tell the true, yes, it arrange but ... I don't know anymore... I fought against my desire for her so a long time, and now that she's there, now that she caresses me and embrace me with heat, Some stupid scruples still come to haunt me.

Hinata: "Neji... please..."

scruples have swept.

Hinata... is professional, I can feel it. Briefly, I think that she must be skilled in the brigade, then I allow myself to be led by my so shy small cousin, who become a marvellous woman.

**- Shinu POV- **

Better and better. Hyuga are already on the slope of weakening, it's necessary there to push them gently, more and more. Two of Hyuga aren't any more in the bosom of the clan and loses their way in passionate paths. All is so easy, but I should not press and take my time. Gently, I weave my web. Haste is the enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Neji POV- **

Finally, I don't need to arrange a room for Hinata. She sleeps in mine the nights when she doesn't work, and the day when she works. She insisted to continue to work the longest time possible. I understand it. Her work, this ashamed work, she does it with perfection. She success in her missions, she's congratulated by her Brigade chief. She takes pleasure in her sucess. My jealousy is misplaced. Finally, to be able to success in something is her pride, her force, and I must support her.

My so beautiful Hinata, my so beautiful love.

When I go home the evening, I find the apartment hot and enlightened, a bath ready for me, a meal which is cooking. Sometimes, Hinata already left to work. Sometimes she's here and we eat together, in lover. Here and there, she posed some curios, to brighten my more austere decoration. She has good taste. She puts her trace in my life.

My secret and hidden love.

My apartment is on the last floor of the building, arranged so that no eye, no eavesdropper can distinguish who live here and what happens inside. This kind of precaution is needed because of my work, now it's an asset for my life with Hinata. But I want more than that. I want to be more for her, more that all these mistresses that she meets in her missions. I want to be somebody special for her, but I am not anymore her cousin...

Thanks to a day off, we left to dine to the restaurant, both disguised by prudence. I prepared well my surprise, she doesn't realize anything... I hope. Escape from Hinata's perspicacity is difficult. When I pull out the blue velvet jewel-case of my pocket, she doesn't even need to open it to know what there is inside.

Sparkling with happiness, she mumble: " N-N-Neji..."

How nice when she's moved like that! I put thecase in her hands: " Hinata, will you marry me?"

She's so much moved that she can't speak. She agrees with a sign of head and puts the ring at her finger. The ruby scintillates when she makes the light play on the jewel. Red for passion.

In the greatest confidentiality, we celebrate our marriage. And I become Neji Mau.

Hinata could not, want not to bear the name of Hyuga. And this name also evokes pains for me, then we chose her new name, for a new life. Of course, I didn't announce it publicly, and I continue to being called Neji Hyuga. The number of people who know for our marriage can be counted on the fingers of a single hand: Hinata, Tsunade, my chief of brigade, the chief of Hinata and me.

**- Shinu POV- **

Minus one Hyuga. It's good, I would not have to fight the young genius of Hyuga now that he is Mau. My target is Hyuga. I took contacts with Iwa. Akatsuki asked me for another mission, one I can do in parallel with the other.

**- Ext. POV-**

February is quickly there. These last months, Hinata have stopped her Nocturne brigade work and prepared a room for the child. February 3rd, a beautiful small girl, Satsuki, is born in full health at the maternity of Konoha. The childbirth occurred well for the young Mrs Mau who rests now in a room with her husband. No nurse, no doctor could recognize under their disguise the two ex-Hyuga, and the eyes closes of the new-born baby preserve the secrecy of her white pupils. Tsunade congratulates the happy parents and discreetly affixes a seal on Satsuki's forehead. The small white eyes appear black now, and Hyuga won't be informed of the rising generation of Byakugan. For her own reasons, Tsunade approves the decision of Hinata and Neji to create their own family of Byakugan without being subjected to Hyuga's rules.

After a maternity leave when she cherished her little Satsuki and an inscription to a nursery, Hinata says to her chief of brigade that she wishs to take again service. But her chief has a good news to tell Hinata. Because of her excellent results and her particular capacities due to her Byakugan, the chief proposed her for a work of co-operation with Anbus. Her work will be equivalent to Night's work, in fact, it's the wanted profile. The chief of Anbus already gave his agreement and Hinata can meet her new team-member today...

**- Naruto POV- **

I will have a new team-member! A team-member girl , it seems, and just for certain missions. Since two year already, I entered to Anbus, and until last year I was in a squad of four Ninjas. But the chief decided to create a team of two Ninjas to achieve certain types of mission. A pure combatant, and a spy-preparer. A small discrete team, and mobile... a discrete team with me inside, frankly it makes laugh a lot of people. but I'm able to keep silent when I need.

Ah, it's her, my new team-member... it's... Hinata?

Naruto: "Hinata? You're... Hinata? Waaaaah, without your white eyes, I would not have recognized you! "

She changed a lot since the last time that I saw her. She's more thin and terribly... beautiful.

Hinata: "Na... Naruto, you're my- my team-member? I'm glad... to work with you."

Naruto: "Me too!"

She put the protection waistcoat over her black combination and puts her mask. Like that, she seems almost like somebody of other.

Hinata: "Naruto... You won't speak about me to anybody, isn't it? "

Naruto: "Hell no! You're Anbu now, To reveal your identity is forbidden."

Hinata: "I know that I can rely on you, Naruto."

I feel very odd to hear her say it. I'm really glad to have Hinata as team-member.

**- Shinu POV-**

The man don't raise, he already can't move anymore. He will soon die in a peaceful sleep. His two companions who were seeking him have a more brutal death, by the hand of my team-member. But we can't take the risk that they see us. Minus three Hyuga. We make the bodies burn, ashes dispersing in the wind. They have disappeared without leaving trace.

**- Neji POV- **

Definitely, contraceptive drugs don't work on Hinata. She works again since less than one year, Satsuki can't even walk yet... and Hinata is again pregnant! Fortunately, I was fighting with Satsuki to make her swallow his mashed potaties when she announced it to me, if not I believe that I would have howled.

Seeing that Satsuki occupies me, Hinata continues: "and... I know who is the father... "

I would prefer not to know. I recognize Satsuki as my daughter without problem, considering she don't have any father. But if I know the identity of the one who put pregnant my Hinata, I don't know if I would be able to contain myself and not to cut his throat on the spot. I know that it's her work, and that it's not dirtier than the murders, flights and removals that the other Ninjas achieve... but nevertheless. She's my wife.

Neji: "I don't want to know."

Hinata has a small laughter: "It's you."

The hot mashed potaties plate falls on my knee, but I don't feel anything. I look stupidly atHinata giving a slap on Satsuki's hand and collecting the plate.

Neji: "M me...? You... you are sour...?"

Hinata sit on my knee free from mashed potaties and hugs me.

Hinata: "Yes... Lately, I just spy in my missions."

I am happy, happy, so happy! And consanguinity can go to hell!

**- Ext. POV-**

As long as nothing is visible, Hinata keep working in team with Naruto. He knows nothing of her relation with Neji, neither of her daughter Satsuki, nor even of her future baby! She just briefly informed him that she was not anymore Hyuga, without saying anything more. Since Naruto isn't the kind to question, nor to pose problems, her didn't insist about the subject of Hinata's private life. Moreover, because she never refuses a bowl of ramen with him after their mission, and even... more together, he doesn't have reason to complain.

Finally, the chief of Anbus announces to Naruto that the missions in duet are suspended for a few times. He should not contact Hinata without the authorization of Hokage.

Hinata now have stopped her work and is waiting the birth of her second child. Satsuki is happy, because mom is much more available and says her that she will have a little brother. Dad too is very happy and in mood to offer gifts.

September 15th, the little Sekkei enters in the Mau family. Less than one month after her childbirth, Hinata begin again her work in the Night-Anbu team and her missions with Naruto, without explaining him the reasons of her absence.


	4. Chapter 4

**- Shinu POV-**

A meticulous preparation is the key of success. A great team-member, too. We have just kidnapped the heiress of Hyuga, Hanabi, in the Hyuga manor. Alarm wasn't given yet, nobody have seen us. Carrying the small inert body, we run towards the point of appointment with the Ninjas of Iwa. I look at the face of the girl. She is not pretty, a sulky face of toad. I was the one who paralysed and deadened her, and it caused me an immense pleasure. An intense shiver which traversed all my body when I saw her falling without noise, with only one blow. How good!

In a few seconds, we exchange Hanabi's body against the body of a young man, brought by the Ninjas of Iwa. We leave with our payment, they leave on their side with their spoils. In Konoha, alarm was given.

I feel very well, I want to make love this night.

**- Neji POV- **

I know, I know, I know, I must run to the Hyuga manor at once. It's 6 hour a.m. and Hanabi has been kidnapped since 4 a.m., but my chief transmitted me the order of the Hyuga chief of clan only since 1 hour. It's not my fault! And I can't absolutely leave now! Sekkei awoke and he cried loudly, which awoke Satsuki too. I have my two children in the arms and I try to calm them, but they feel my concern, and I'm hardly effective. Hinata didn't return yet of her Night mission, and since it's not an urgency of my brigade, I'm not allowed to ask the help of the Nanny of my squad. Considering my marital status, I can't either entrust my children to a nurse of S.O.S baby-sitter without precaution.

Go home quickly , Hinata!

Finally, I hear the door opens. I put the two babies in tears in the arms of my wife with a minimum of explanation: "Something happened at the manor and I'm called by my Uncle. I go."

Hinata: "It's about the kidnapping of the Hyuga heiress? I was informed by my boss, but I was not mobilized "

A kiss and I leave.

**- Ext. POV- **

Several groups of Anbus left to follow the kidnappers the Hyuga heiress, but they have much advance and their track is thin, even almost non-existent. Fortunately, a team close to the border locates the squad of Iwa during day and tries to intercept it. They must have hide somewhere near during the night. After a hard fight, and thanks to Anbus who arrived in reinforcement, the Ninjas of Konoha could recover Hanabi. However half of the Ninjas of Iwa succeeded in fleeing. In a serious state, the girl was led to the hospital and was examined by Tsunade immediately.

**- Neji POV- **

I'm now protecting the manor, because I was too late to go with the research teams. I'm waiting for news anxiously. I don't worry especially for Hanabi, but for Hinata and me. What kind of effects will this event have on our secret life? In Hyuga family, one can always expect the worst.

When my uncle returns from the hospital, the news aren't good. The life of Hanabi isn't in danger but the after-effects of her wounds will be terrible. The wound on the belly isn't the most dreadful, but the wound of the spinal column... The bones are damaged, the spinal cord destroyed in several places. She will be able to move never again. She's paralysed for the entire life. It's an hard blow for my uncle and my grandmother. Their protected daughter in whom they placed such an amount of hope...

The question that I feared is asked: "What about Hinata?"

Without much surprise, I note that nobody knows anything. They erased Hinata of their memory, completely. She doesn't exist anymore for them. I can't say to them all what I know, but at least some bits of information so that they won't seek by themselves: "She works in Anbus brigade, I believe."

Hiashi: "Anbus?"

Neji: " I crossed her with her mask several times."

Grandmother: "isn't it a little hasty to make return Hinata now? We still have Neji, and there will be Hanabi's descent. I fear that Hinata's children may have her defects too."

Hinata's children are growing well, Grandmother, and mine too.

But I would prefer to die on the spot rather than give them to you. I keep my anger for me.

Hiashi: "We will take the time of the reflexion. But Hinata must know that a threat weighs on Hyuga, and must be careful so that her Byakugan won't fall in the hands of the enemy. Several members of our family disappeared recently. Obviously, someone wants to weaken us. Contact the chief of Anbus to make Hinata come here."

**- Ext. POV- **

Very politely, the chief of Anbus turns down the request of Hyuga family. Since Hinata is not of their family, they aren't allowed to make her call. With his answer, he recalls them that NOBODY in the village is allowed to seek about the identity, the residence or the timetable of an Anbu without the authorization of Hokage. If Hyuga try to overstep their boundary, the Council will take repressive measures.

In answer, Hiashi requests directly at Hokage, arguing that it was a problem relating to the Konoha's supremacy. Tsunade doesn't worry about the perennialityof Byakugan in Konoha, thank to the fruitfulness of Hinata, but she casts a concerned face in front of the Hyuga chief of clan. He should absolutely not suspect the existence of this wild branch of Mau. If not, there will be troubles. Tsunade makes call Hinata, the interview will take place in her office.

Hinata would have slept a few hours more. Hoping that she won't have to remove her mask andti reveal her drawn features and her dark under her eyes, she goes in Anbu uniform at Hokage's office.

Hinata: "Hokage-sama, you make me call?"

Tsunade: "Hyuga-san required to speak to you, Mau Hinata."

Hinata: "I listen to you, Hyuga-san. What do you want to say to me?"

Surprised by the way Hinata speaks to him, her starts to speak.

Hiashi: "last night, Hanabi was kidnapped..."

Hinata: "I know that"

Hiashi: "The Hyuga family is threatened. You must be on your guards "

Hinata: "A Anbu is always on her guards. And my mask protects me more than any bodyguard."

Hiashi isn't accustomed to seeing her stand up to him. But Hinata isn't a child anymore, since a long time. She's an adult who doesn't fear anymore the one who used to be her father, before disavowing her.

Hiashi: "We will think about your rehabilitation in the family..."

Hinata: "No. I don't want to enter in Hyuga clan again. All your stories don't relate to me. If it's all that you want to say me... "

Hiashi has a puff of anger.

Hiashi: "If you refuse to reinstate our family, I must to affix you the seal of the secondary branch."

Tsunade rises abruptly, stopping the tirade of Hiashi.

Tsunade: "I forbid it! You aren't allowed to use the inhabitants of the village as you want! By a special derogation, you can apply different rules to the members of your clan. But if you attack other villagers, you exceed your boundary. Pay attention not to exceed the frontier, Chef of Hyuga clan. On Council Decision, your privileges can be abolished and your clan be dissolved. Hinata is not Hyuga. I forbid you to see her again and do somethings to her. I would be vigilant about it. Now leave."

Defeated, Hiashi leaves Hokage's room. Hinata doesn't even have a glance for him.

Tsunade: "How are you, Hinata? you seem tired."

Hinata: "The children were crying this night when I returned, I had difficulty to calm them. They're in at the Night Nanny in this moment."

Tsunade has a broad smile, she's the pediatrist of the two children and she loves them a lot.

Tsunade: "Always healthy, your children, Hinata. You hope to have others ?"

Hinata: "Yes, I like that."

Tsunade: "Nevertheless, Rest at least a year between each one... and avoids making one with Neji again. You were lucky with Sekkei, but... "

Hinata: "I know, I would pay more attention"

Tsunade: "You can leave, Hinata. Go to sleep."

-** Shinu POV- **

The storm started by our operation at Hyuga house has calmed now, we can prepare the following mission. Concerning the Fox, I succeeded in approaching him. I know where he lives, which are his practices and his frequentations, in detail. We will pass to the phase two. My partner finished his mission, thanks to the payment of Iwa village. The Cat extracted from the body and transferred in his body emphasizes him well.

This night, I will hunt some Hyuga with him, it will appease me and enjoy myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**- Neji POV- **

I'm sitting on an armchairs of the consulting-room of the masked Brigades, in this warm July. I'm waiting impatiently to the verdict of the doctor who examines Hinata.

Tsunade is hilarious: "Hinata, Congratulation, you succeeded in waiting 287 days before become pregnant again!"

Hinata seems wrongfully sorry then she launches me a great smile. Our third child is on the way!

Neji: "We must moves, my darling."

**- Shinu POV-**

The night is dark and cold, I can see the Ninjas of Konoha gathering around our ex-den. But my partner and I, we are not here already. We look at the scene at some distance, with our eyes protected by a thick black filter. The hundreds of explosive parchments placed in our den activate exactly all at the same time. It is true precision. A ball of light illuminates the whole night, at kilometers around. The extreme breath makes fly our coats and snow. How splendid! Then all calms down and dies out, only the red gleams of the fire lightens the scene. Such an amount of beauty!

Hey, It seems that Hyuga-san survived to the explosion. It's better, his pain will be only wider. Without needing to even exchange a sign, my partner and I leave each one on our side. Each one towards his objective. Mine is the Fox.

**- Neji POV- **

The attack conducted against Akatsuki was a complete failure. The half of the attack team died, the others are seriously wounded. My squad was sent urgently to give assistance to them. Among the casualties that we lead towards Konoha in urgency, I recognize my uncle. But he doesn't recognize me. His eyes are burned, completely burned. He is blind now. It's atrocious, absolutely atrocious. What remains to him now? His elder daughter who disavows him, his junior daughter who is paralysed, his eyes destroyed... I have almost pity for him, despite everything he did, he didn't deserve that. Why the fate baits on Hyuga?

I pass to the manor to transmit the news. I didn't come here for a long time. Silence reigns in the corridors, much of Hyuga members have perished these last years and those who remain are worn, undermined by the pain. The Hyuga clan is very weakened.

I look at his decline with sadness. Formerly, it was my family and my pride. It's always my family, and their misfortune causes me sorrow. I can't cut the blood ties thus. But since I'm with Hinata, I cut the bonds of the clan, these heavy chains which blocked me, these blinkers which confined me.

It's a laughable, but while wanting to help Hinata, it's me whom I freed... or rather, it's her who free me. She had freed herself alone, in the pain.

I announce the sad news to my Grandmother and I see the tears running in her eyes, it's the first time. She is so old now. The former chief of clan ,whom I feared when I was a child, became so small... no, I grew, it's all. I discover now her deep wrinkles, her hands trembling because of age, his arched body, crushed by the heavy burden of our clan. And the sadness in her glance, she lost such an amount of her family.

I try to comfort her, but I don't know what to say.

Grandmother: " Our lineage will die... "

Neji: "Grandmother... there is still me, and Hinata, even if she doesn't bear anymore the same name, she is nevertheless of our blood. She will surely have children. And me too."

Grandmother: "would I live still long enough to see my grand-grandchildren born? You are already old, Neji, and you don't have any yet, why?"

I do have a child, Grandmother, I have one. And Hinata soon will have her third. But in spite of your sorrow, I can't reveal to you their existence, I fear too much for them. I love them so much.

Neji: "Grandmother, I don't want that my children suffer like me, Hinata... and even Hanabi suffered because we were Hyuga."

She looks at me without understanding. I don't know if she will be able to understand one day.

**- Shinu POV-**

About the Hyuga clan, there are now a few still alive. I heard that in Iwa, they succeeded in producing their own Byakugan, thanks to what they had stolen to Hanabi. This news must arrives to their ear, This new will absolutely despair them. What a delight!

I progress well in my other mission, but some indices let me think that I must hurry. There are some people who's asking too much question.

**- Naruto POV- **

Times are hard for Hyuga. Fortunately, my partner Hinata isn't a Hyuga anymore. Only Neji is left harmless.

Nevertheless, something's odd with Hinata... what I want to say is... she awaits a baby. Sakura explained me that when a woman has a so large belly, it means she's pregnant. I didn't know that a belly can be so huge!

To make a child, a dad and a mom is needed. I know it. And hmm, well... to tell the truth, it seems that I'm perhaps the dad. But it's not sure. What must I do? I don't know what to do with a child!

Hinata will explain me, after the birth of the baby.

She's very courageous, Hinata. She is always in my team, she says that with all these problems in Hyuga clan, she must continue to work and help the village, even in her pregnancy. Fortunately, because I'm not very healthy in this moment either. I have more and more difficulty to use the chakra of the Kyubi. It semms that Kyubi is disappearing.

Everyone thinks that it's good, Hinata too. She says that Kyubi won't be able to kill me, to free himself and attack the Village. She's right, surely, she always has good ideas.

I msu just be accustomed to use less chakra, and to count more on my own force, like the other Ninjas. I will become a Ninja like the others.

Nobody will have reasons to hate me anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**- Neji POV- **

Today, it's the April 14th. The third baby of the Mau family, named Kikyu, was born at the end of February, a blonde girl-baby. I suspect that she's Naruto's girl, he is Anbu too, I believe. Of course, the professional secrecy forbid Hinata to speak about her team-members.

Now I must speak with my wife about another subject, more serious. The children ate and are sleeping, we are both quiet in our apartment. Hinata gives me a hot drink and sit beside me.

Hinata: "Neji, do you want to speak about Hyuga, it's that?"

She understood it, like always. She can read in people as in open books. Frightening.

Neji: "Yes. I think that it's perhaps the good time to speak about the children to our family, so that they can live like normal children, without having to hide."

Hinata: "Yes, I think it too. Satsuki will enter in Academy after a few years. She must start to use her Byakugan now. But they will always be Mau, isn't it?"

Neji: " Yes. Rather death than to make our children become Hyuga."

Hinata takes my hand and tightens it firmly: "No, Neji, don't die. You must live, absolutely. The children will need you. I trust you to raise them with tenderness and to help them to find their way! You know, Neji... I am so happy of living with you... "

What happens! my muscles are weakening! I can't move anymore! I fall without force in Hinata's arms. What happened? A poison? Hinata!

She installs me comfortably on the settee, I feel more and more heavy. I still see her who smile to me with heat.

Hinata: "Neji, don't worry, in a few hours you will awake in full health."

Why, what occurs, Hinata?

Hinata: "It's time topart, Neji. My dear husband. Take care of the child. And promise to me that you will never make them become Hyuga."

She kiss me for the last time and takes in the case where she arranges her Anbu uniform and her weapons, a large black coat, a black combination, a black mask and a headband with a leaf barred by a cut. This headband disappears under the black mask. I recognize her.

Shinu.

The black hunter Shinu of Akatsuki.

We knew almost nothing about her. She become an Akatsuki member since 5 years. origin, age, face are unknown. The most discrete of all the members. But a frightening assassin and a wonderful spy.

Indeed, with Byakugan, it's normal.

How? Why? I didn't see anything, I guessed nothing! I was blind...

Hinata:"Neji, With you, I was just Hinata. I would have liked to be just Hinata still a long time. But it's time for me to leave this happy life. Farewel, my love."

**- Hinata POV- **

I have an appointement with Naruto in the Garden of the Hyuga principal manor. He's surely here already, he believes that we will speak about Kikyu with my parents. Poor Naruto, I betrayed him too since all this time. But my hatred is too powerful to let some place for scruples. At least, I will free him of the demon who have rotted his life. The spell that I have patiently woven for three years bore its fruits, I must complete it imperatively this evening.

Yes, he's here, in the garden. He entered without being noticed as I had said to him. The plants which I had planted there 5 years ago are in flower. I simply activate the spell encrusted in their bulb and they send their soporific pollen. Naruto collapses without making a sound. I slip into the Dojo and I takehere one of the treasures of our family. I go out, then I use the sceptre to finish my Jutsu.

And I call Kyubi.

**- Ext. POV- **

The wild howl of the red Fox vibrates in the whole village, awakening all the inhabitants. The ghostly silhouette of Kyubi appears, red in the black night, his large legs surrounding all the manor, his 9 tails whipping the sky. Hyuga too are awaked and run in the garden. Here, in the center of a circle of fire, a woman in black clothes stand beside a inert Naruto. She withdraws her mask so that they can recognize her.

Grandmother and Hanabi: "Hinata!"

She looks at this old woman corroded by sorrow, this mutilated and useless man, this paralysed and sterile girl. It's her work.

Hinata: "Five years ago, day for day, when I understood that you will chase mu out of the clan, I cracked. I stopped to all endure in silence. Why I supported that so a long time? And I make a promise. The promise that I will destroy the name of Hyuga, that I will crush you until there remains to you only pain and shame. Hanabi, arrogant little toad, you will never have children, I took care of it when I kidnaped you. You will feel the suffering to be treated like a waste. And soon this cage where I was scorned during so a long time will disappear. Live! Continue to live while crying of rage and pain! Or die, it's doesn't matter to me now."

Raising her hand towards the sky, Hinata calls: "Kyubi!" In a tornado, red light is engulfed inside of Hinata's fine body , devastating in the passage all the manor. When Hyuga and the others Ninjas who were here can raise, stupefied, they see only Naruto in the center of a disc of desolation. Hinata disappeared.

**- Tsunade POV- **

What a beautiful disorder, thanks to the so discrete Hinata. I didn't even launch a Anbu brigade to pursuit her, I know well that nobody can catch up with her anymore. My priority is to evaluate the damage in Konoha.

Some deaths, crushed by the Hyuga manor which collapsed. But it's all. The surviving member of the main branch of Hyuga was rehoused in the manor of the secondary branch. They are nothing anymore but the shade of themselves. I fear that the grandmother will die soon? too much pain, she ceased fighting to live. The field is devastated, but we can rebuild.

After a short moment of panic, I discover that Naruto was just sleeping very quietly, absolutely unscathed. He misses just Kyubi. Besides that, he's fine. But I don't know how he will react when he will opens his eyes and discovers the treason of Hinata.

The Mau family is well too. Neji is broken down, but her children are here to support him. He's strong, he will endure it. Mau will quickly become a powerful family, more powerful than Hyuga. Hinata took care of it. She chose good fathers for these children, and it was undoubtedly her only error, the only fault of her plan. Without that, I would have been as surprised as the others today.

But the Nanny detected the Sharingan in Satsuki's eyes.

I order an inquiry by a Anbu squad, and it seemed very probable that the father is Itachi. From there, we started to ask us questions and to keep an eye on Hinata. But I must acknowledge that I didn't want to believe she could betray the village one day. Even now, I think that her treason is just a secondary consequence of her decision to destroy Hyuga. But once someone is engaged on the slope of the crime, he can only descend unceasingly. And Hinata plunged, of her full willing.

She felt that she was under inquiry, undoubtedly, and she hurried to act before we have more proof. I would like to have more Hyuga so intuitive.

Bah, we won't cry. Our situation isn't so bad.

Hinata who become a vixen with 9 tail doesn't want to destroy the Village where her children live.

**The END**

NdA: "Shinu" Means die in japanese, and "Mau" means dance.


End file.
